Promise beneath the stars
by dreamexzy
Summary: "Promise me you won't leave me Percy" i said he grinned and replied "i promise." Percy is gone Annabeth Thalia and Jason search for him and found out he's a CIA agent Percy forgot his memory except Annabeth. Annabeth is determined to give Percy back but when she got deeper why someone erase Percy's memories the more she got into danger. Thalico Jasper Percabeth rated t for swearing


**Disclaimer: I'm a girl that proves I'm not rick right?**

**Annabeth POV**

**12 years old **

"It's beautiful Percy" I exclaimed happily Percy grinned at me "look a shooting star make a wish" Percy said pointing at the star. I wished Percy looked at me "what did you wish for?" he asked curiously. "It wont be coming true if I tell you" I said teasingly Percy grumbled "fair enough."

"Hey tell you what" I said Percy looked at me curiously "what?" he asked "this will be our secret place the name is beneath the stars" I told him he grinned "sure" he replied. We kept watching the stars while laying down on the grass it was the most happiest day of my life and I will cherish every moment of that night.

"Promise me Percy" I said looking at him he's face was confused "what?" he asked unsure. "you would never leave me" I said seriously he grinned and replied.

"I promise."

**4 years later**

"I have to go bye Thals" I said and hung up my phone that was Thalia Grace Percy's adopted sister it's been 4 years since I saw Percy and heard of him he dissapered after that night. Thalia told me she had no idea where he have gone we still kept looking for him but we have no clue where to search for him.

I sighed I lied on my bed looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom there was a knock out there I got up and open my door. "Annabeth" Susan my step mom said "what?" I snapped at her I was not in the mood for my families.

"Did something bug you?" Susan asked worriedly I sighed "I'm sorry Susan I'm just tired" I answered Susan nodded her head. "Well I just wanted to say dinner's ready" Susan said while walking downstairs I nodded and closed my bedroom door again.

I slumped against the door I can't take it anymore after 4 years of searching there's no sign of him he just simply vanished like he never existed on earth ever.

"Annabeth?" I looked around wildly and found a pair of sea green eyes looking at me. "Percy?" I asked back he grinned at me "Annabeth hey how's its hanging?" he asked me "where are you?" I asked back. He looked at me totally confused "what do you mean Annabeth?" "you were gone for 4 years Percy Thalia, Jason and I were looking for you!" I said angrily. "Annabeth we just met yesterday beneath the stars?" Percy said. "i…..?" "Annabeth wake up" Percy said but his voice sound like Jason "WAKE UP!" he said louder than I jolted awake.

"Annabeth thank god" Jason said I looked around looking for him "I'm on your phone?" Jason said "oh" I said and picked up my phone from the nightstand. "uhh….hi?" I asked "Annabeth we found him meet me at SPQR diner" Jason said I dropped my phone and ran towards the front door.

"Jason" I said breathlessly Jason looked up from his milkshake he gestured me to sit and I sat in front of him. "where?" I asked "Washington D.C." Jason said "what's his doing there?" I asked Jason shrugged while slurping his vanilla milkshake. "Jason how do you found him?" I asked again "we don't" Jason answered. "What?" "we don't found him he found us."

"So what do we do now?" I asked impatiently "we go to Washington" Jason replied "when?" I asked Jason smiled at me mischiveously "pack your bags we're leaving tonight."

"I hate flying" Thalia said her knuckles were white she was gripping the armrest really tight it was almost ripped off. "Says the girl who's father own an airline" Jason snorted "he's not my father my father is Nathan Poseidon Jackson Percy's father" Thalia retorted angrily. "God Thalia he's your father brother your adopted father" I explained Thalia and Jason glared at me "at least he's my adopted father."

"Look Thalia Jason" I said while sighing "I'm just nervous okay meeting him after 4 years and all that crap" I said Jason nodded in understanding "by the way how did he find us?" I asked Jason.

"You'll see."

"LAND!" Thalia screamed everyone gave us weird looks I nudged Thalia in the arm "yeah yeah whatever" Thalia muttured. "Sis are you nervous?" Jason asked looking at his sister "what?" Thalia asked back looking at Jason. Jason shrugged while putting his hand on his pockets while walking not looking at Thalia.

"I don't know after 4 years don't you think it will be well awkward?" Jason asked Thalia shrugged too. "Maybe" "what about you Annabeth?" Jason asked looking directly at me "maybe" I asnswered.

Jason's phone rang he picked it out and started yelling at it then turn towards Thalia. "Uhhh…..Annabeth I'm sorry but the almighty Stewart Zeus Grace say that we have to go to his office like right now" Jason said.

I nodded in understanding "well Annabeth good luck meeting Percy and here the address catch up with you later" Jason said while giving me a piece of paper he dragged Thalia and vanished in the shadows.

I looked at the paper and found my jaw dropped it said

"Central Intelligence Agency

Washington, DC 20505."

"What's your name again?" the woman behind the desk said while typing at her computer "Annabeth Chase" I answered getting really annoyed. "Okay here you go give it to Luke will you?" the woman whose name I learned is Jean said while giving me a fake smile.

"Whose Luke?" I asked "Our assassin's supervisor" Jean said with a duh tone I took the paper and walk away from Jean towards CIA headquarters. I read the paper that Jean gave me and it has a photo of me and information about my life _stalker much?_

Nama: Annabeth Atlanta Chase

Age: 16

Date of born: July 12 1993 **(I swear Rick said that at HOH)**

Parents: Frederick George Chase (father)

Adele Athena Olympia (mother) (DIVORCED)

Susan Martha Chase (Stepmom)

Siblings: Bobby John Chase (stepbrother)

Matthew Tyler Chase (stepbrother)

That paper said more but I cant read it cause it was in handwriting that was messy. "Name?" a male voice said I looked up and saw a boy about 20 years old with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes "oh uh Annabeth Chase" I said stupidly he looked at me he was wearing a name tag I squinted to read it it said "LUKE CASTELLAN" and I cursed myself.

"Uh here" I said giving him the paper that Jean gave me he looked at it for a while and looked at me giving the paper. "Go left after this and right then when you see a sea blue metallic door knocked three times and said your name okay?" he said inodded and walked away.

I was about to knock when "No Morrigan" I heard a familiar voice but much deeper now it was kind of muffled but I heard it from inside the metallic sea blue door. "Percy it's the only way" a female voice said "I said no" Percy said "Percy" the girl threatened "i….." Percy's voice was cut off cause I accidently tripped and bang my head at the metal door.

When I looked up I saw Percy looking at me with a girl a year younger than Percy and have the same face like Percy but more female. The girl grinned at me and offered me her hand I took it and brushed my self off looking at Percy right in the eye. He looked back at me in surprise like trying to find the right word to say then he said.

"So how's your life have been for 4 years Annabeth?"

**AN/ 1294 words without Authors note yes so this is my second fic it will be a percabeth (duh!) please review and check out my other fanfic Pieces of Them thanks for anyone who still reading my suckish writing.**

**Toodles**

**Dreamexzy**


End file.
